Haleakalā (2162)
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Archer, T'Pol, Shran and his family backpack into the Haleakalā wilderness on the island of Maui.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Archer, T'Pol, Shran and his family backpack into the Haleakalā wilderness on the island of Maui.

#

HALEAKALĀ

#

2162 Oct 21, Location: Haleakalā Park, Maui, Hawaii

Just a few minutes on the Keonehe'ehe'e trail and they came to the rim of the valley, three kilometers above sea level. Several examples of the 'āhinahina, or silversword, adorned the side of the trail. Their leaves were covered with tiny silver hairs that both reflected the heat of the sun and absorbed whatever moisture there was from rain and passing clouds, perfectly adapted for the extremes of this location. The plants were unique to the Hawaiian island mountaintops and lived for about fifty Earth years before flowering once and dying. T'Pol noticed an example of a flowering plant further along the trail, its stalk reaching up over two meters and adorned with hundreds of reddish blooms. What drew her attention, however, was the expansive view that had now opened up across the erosion valley. The valley itself was twelve kilometers long by four kilometers wide. At first glance, the interior of Haleakalā looked desolate. Volcanic cinders sloped down into a valley filled with lava flows and cinder cones. On closer inspection, however, there was evidence of scattered flora and a dramatic beauty in the landscape. The varied albeit muted colors of the a'a and pahoehoe flows and the cinder desert delighted the eyes, contrasted nicely with the stark high-altitude blue sky and puffy white cumulus clouds covering the windward side of the island beyond the distant valley wall.

The landscape was also geologically young. Four hundred thousand years before, the summit stood about three to nine hundred meters taller. Wind and water carved into the summit creating large valleys. About sixty thousand years ago, the volcano began erupting again and filled in most of the valley and overflowed out two gaps to the north and south. Before them now was the result, the latest flows on the valley floor less than a millennium old. The eastern volcano of Maui was still considered just dormant and not truly extinct.

"Much like the Forge, don't you think?" Jonathan commented as he came up beside her. He was just lengthening his trekking poles, preparing for their descent into the valley.

T'Pol was tempted to point out that it was eighteen degrees cooler, the sky was not varying hues of red, and the landscape was not completely devoid of vegetation with the ever present threat of a sand-fire storm, but she understood what Jonathan meant. The Gateway entrance into the volcanic valley of the Forge on Vulcan, where she and Jonathon had once ventured in search of answers after the attack on the Earth embassy those many years ago, was very similar. In fact, Jonathan had mentioned choosing this trip precisely because of the resemblance. "The view is truly stunning," T'Pol finally said, confirming his assessment. She adjusted her pack. "Do you suppose we'll encounter any sehlats?" she added with a sideways glance, alluding to their adventures in the Forge.

Jonathan laughed. "Nothing that can eat us here."

Shran and his wife Jhamel and their daughter Talla approached. Jonathan had convinced the Andorian representative on the Joint Chiefs and his family to come along as well. Jonathan, T'Pol, and Shran had known each other for many years and had formed a close friendship. Of course Earth had made the alliance between Vulcan and Andoria possible, just as Jonathan had made the friendship between T'Pol and Shran possible. They were all on Earth to report back to the Federation Council their efforts on enticing other worlds to join the alliance of planets and expanding Federation membership and fully expected to be given a new list of prospects to continue their work. They had arrived early to Earth for some time off and planned to spend two nights within Haleakalā, staying at two of the historic cabins on the valley floor. Talla was holding a holoimager and stepped back to take an image of the view with her parents in the foreground, and then moved towards one of the 'āhinahina plants for a closer look.

"Stay on the trail," Shran cautioned. "Recall that the ranger told us those plants have very delicate roots." He then moved over to the other adults and in a lower voice added, "We won't make it to the cabin before dark if she continues to take images at the rate she's been going."

Jhamel spread her hands and turned around. "I don't blame her," she enthused. "What a vast and glorious open space." She couldn't see the surroundings in the electromagnetic spectrum, being Aenar and blind since birth, but she could sense all that was around her using her species' unique telepathy. She sensed them and knew the topography and landscape in a different way than the others, but seemed enthralled nonetheless.

Shran took a deep breath and then nodded. The air on the mountaintop was refreshing and remarkably clean of pollutants and contaminants. "I'm glad you suggested this Archer. After that last stretch with Denobula, and Risa, and Erindanus, and Vega, it's about time we were granted some rest and relaxation."

"It is unfortunate Grogg didn't join us," Jhamel added as she stepped up beside her husband.

"That Tellerite is always sick with something," Shran commented. He adjusted the large brimmed hat he was wearing to protect himself from the sun and then turned to look down the trail. "Come on now, we have many kilometers yet to go."

Talla was finished with her images and had moved up to T'Pol. The young girl was particularly fond of T'Pol, and she held out her hand expectantly. T'Pol took the young Andorian's hand in hers and they started down the trail together. The rest were now ahead of them in a single file line, but the trail was wide enough for the two of them at this point transitioning from smoothed lava rock to crushed cinders and sand.

Talla looked up at T'Pol curiously. "Are you feeling alright T'Pol?"

T'Pol gave Talla's hand a reassuring squeeze. She knew the girl shared some of her mother's telepathic abilities, and like Vulcans, this was enhanced by touch. It was pointless to deny that she was indeed feeling slightly ill, for the past few days in fact, but didn't want Jonathan to know as to not interfere with his enjoyment of this activity. He had been so looking forward to it for weeks now. "I'm afraid my stomach is not quite right, perhaps from that Vegan banquet the other day."

Talla's eyes widened. "I didn't eat any of it," she confessed.

"Some of us weren't as fortunate. I think the walking is improving it somewhat."

"You don't think you might have what Grogg has?"

T'Pol shook her head. "I'm uncertain if Captain Grogg is actually ill. Ever since Risa and his bout with the Denobulan flu, I think he uses it as an excuse."

Talla nodded back. They were now past the rim and descending into the wilderness with dramatic views opening up to the north and the clouds in Ko'olau gap. Soon enough, Talla released T'Pol's hand to take out her holoimager once more and rushed ahead to find a good spot. T'Pol had to admit, she enjoyed Talla's attention and was quite fond of her as well, but it occasionally left her with an undesirable ache inside. Emotions could be inconvenient, and this was one of those instances. It was unlikely she and Jonathan would ever have children of their own, and this bothered T'Pol. She had discussed the possibility with Doctor Phlox back when her daughter Elizabeth had died. It had been an error in the technique used to clone hers and Trip's DNA that had doomed her daughter to a short life. Although Phlox had assured her that there was no medical reason why Human DNA and Vulcan DNA couldn't combine, he also estimated the likelihood of this occurring naturally was one in a million. Humans and Vulcans had evolved on different worlds, after all. The two species were amazingly similar, despite this gap in time and space, and yet undeniably different biologically in significant ways. She glanced at the ornamental ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. It was an Earth custom that she was happy to participate in when they were married earlier that year. They had kept it simple, or at least as simple as it could be when combining the traditions of two very different cultures. Jonathan's cousin had designed and made the rings. The two equally sized gems, a ruby and aquamarine, represented Vulcan and Earth. The two planets united not only in the Federation but in their marriage. There were still factions on both worlds who objected to the union, again both with regard to the Federation and to their marriage, but T'Pol was content and satisfied with their decision to be betrothed. Jonathan was a very satisfactory companion and mate. It was true, however illogical it might sound, that having a child with Jonathan would make her life complete. Despite how much they might desire it, however, Jonathan and she had agreed that genetic manipulation and artificial means for conception were not an option. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. If it was to be, it would be.

The trail continued to descend with switchbacks over rocky terrain and more vegetation revealed itself, including many examples of the 'āhinahina in all stages of its life cycle. After about six kilometers they neared the valley floor. Only a few plant species grew here. The porous ground and harsh conditions discouraged all but species well adapted to the environment's demands. Na'ena'e and pūkiawe were prominent shrubs that managed to survive, along with the bracken fern kīlau and a few māmane trees. A spattering of bunchgrass also grew here on either side of the trail. They had descended almost a kilometer in elevation and passed the first of several trails that led off to the left and north. These trails crossed the lava and cinder desert of the valley floor to meet up with the Halemau'u trail on the other side. It was this trail that would lead them to the second cabin and eventually back out in the coming days. T'Pol was most interested in that portion of the hike, particularly a segment of the trail passing through a section known as Pele's paintpot and Kawilinau, the so-called 'bottomless pit'.

The last three kilometers of the day's trek was relatively level, but seemed to last the longest. Probably because it was late in the day and they were all getting hungry. The trail stayed close to the south end of the valley, the lava walls rising steeply to their right and up to the rim. Finally, the group rounded a corner and the Kapalaoa cabin appeared before them nestled up against the south valley wall. Kapalaoa received only about a meter of annual rainfall, and there were no permanent streams due to the rainwater soaking in rapidly into the porous cinders and lava. What rainfall did come was collected from the roof and from a small seep behind the cabin for drinking, although this water needed to be treated first.

The sun was just disappearing behind the western rim from where they had started. In front of the cabin was a grass lawn occupied by two nēnēs, a species of goose endemic to the Hawaiian Islands, who seemed to be keeping the grass well groomed. The two birds looked up briefly at the new arrivals and then returned to their work. T'Pol and the rest gratefully took off their packs and leaned them up against the outside of the cabin and then Shran entered the code to open the front door.

Inside were four sets of bunk beds stacked three high surrounding a large wooden table in the center of the room. The place looked ancient, being kept similar in appearance to when it was originally constructed centuries before. Benches lined the table, and to the left of the door was an opening into a kitchen area containing a sink and counter, a wood burning stove for heat in the winter, a gas stove for cooking, and several cabinets. Talla was bouncing about the place, but then moved into the kitchen. "Papa, it's time. Go get the preparations for the meal."

Shran nodded, and then made a shooing motion with his hands to both T'Pol and Archer. "Now you two get out while we prepare tonight's meal. Talla has been looking forward to this and wants it to be a surprise."

"On one condition," T'Pol countered and turned to Jhamel. "Would it be possible to brew up some of your Andorian tea?"

Both Jhamel and Shran smiled. "We'll see what we can do," Shran added with a wink.

T'Pol and Jonathan acquiesced and stepped back out of the cabin. The two of them were going to be in charge of the evening meal at the next stop. They moved across the grass and sat down at a picnic table on the far side. The nēnēs had moved off to the east towards the cabin's outhouse. Beyond, the nearly full moon was rising above Kaupō gap and the sky was beginning to darken. Jonathan took off his hiking shoes and socks and then put his feet into the grass, making sure he avoided the nēnē droppings scattered about. It was cool, yet pleasantly so. The forecast for the night, however, was clear skies and lower temperatures. He slid over next to T'Pol and started to massage her neck and shoulders. A welcome relief after carrying that twenty kilo pack for nearly nine and a half kilometers. He suddenly stopped and then clapped his hands together. "So, since you won't tell me if I don't ask, Talla informs me you're not feeling so well."

T'Pol should have guessed Talla would eventually reveal her secret. "I'm actually feeling much improved now," she replied. "And if you continue your massage, I would feel even better." Jonathan was studying her carefully. T'Pol knew she had the tendency to downplay her discomfort, and so he was probably simply trying to read any nonverbal clues she might be displaying. He smiled and reached back to gently massage her shoulders again. "Just something minor I've had for the past week or so. I'm fine," she added, while also stretching her neck back and forth. He had strong hands.

"You should have said something."

"I didn't want you to cancel this backpacking trip. You have been looking forward to it for weeks."

Jonathan shrugged and looked out to the north. There was not a breath of wind and there wasn't a single noise save for the occasional sound from inside the cabin. Kapalaoa was one of only three cabins in the Haleakalā wilderness, and the only one with no associated camping sites because of the scarcity of water. As a result, there was not another sentient being besides the five of them for several kilometers. "If you start feeling any worse, tell me. I'd rather take it easy and leave early than have you be miserable."

"Misery is only an emotion," T'Pol reminded him.

Jonathan shook his head.

"Besides, we're in a designated wilderness. We can't simply call for transport." In fact, all forms of advanced travel were strictly prohibited. This even included the transporter.

"In an emergency we can. I want us to have pleasant memories of this trip."

"I assure you I'm fine. Besides, however illogical it might sound, I have pleasant memories of our time in the Forge, and I think we both felt a lot worse then." Despite all that had happened, it was a time she had felt close to Jonathan, more so than ever before or since, at least until this past year.

Jonathan now appeared exasperated. "You know what I mean."

T'Pol smiled despite herself. Her husband's concern for her was charming, and she half enjoyed the playful banter they sometimes engaged in. "I promise," she finally assured him.

"Have you seen the doctor?"

She shook her head.

"Have you at least scanned yourself and made sure it's not something that has to be treated?"

T'Pol didn't answer. It was true that with all the alien pathogens, particularly since they had been visiting new and exotic worlds, they had to be careful. The biofilters on the transporters and in the shuttle bay were very good at detecting these, but of course were not one hundred percent effective. She didn't think the periodic discomfort she was feeling, however, was anything to be alarmed about. Jonathan sighed and then stood up and moved towards the cabin where his backpack was still propped up close to the door. He opened up the front flap and took out a first aid medical tricorder. He could have easily done the scan himself, but handed it to T'Pol and sat back down across from her. T'Pol noted that unfortunately, in his current position, he couldn't restart his massage. She stood and then opened the device. She tapped the appropriate button and then aimed it towards herself and passed it up and down the length of her body. She sat back down and examined the results.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked with some concern.

T'Pol realized she must have registered a look of shock when she saw the results. She had become so undisciplined with concealing her emotions around her husband. Very un-Vulcan of her, although she had long ago abandoned all pretense of being a typical Vulcan. Her marriage to Jonathan showed that plainly enough. "I am not ill," she said flatly.

This seemed to satisfy Jonathan and he relaxed. "For a second I thought something was wrong."

"Quite the contrary," she replied and smiled again, stepping up closer to Jonathan. To hell with suppressing her emotions. She touched his shoulder and her abdomen, marveling at the new life she now knew was growing inside her. A million to one odds, after all, was not zero. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. "I'm pregnant."

#

Author's Note: Haleakalā National Park is one of my favorite places on Earth. The C/7 story I wrote previously with the same title took place along the Halemau'u ("house of grass") trail to the Hōlua campground and cabin. That's my favorite trail, particularly the "land bridge" about a mile from the trailhead (as described in the C/7 story), and past the cabin when it goes through the 'Pele's paintpot' section. This story takes place along the Keonehe'ehe'e ("sliding sands") trail to the Kapalaoa cabin. Eventually I'll write a story with Chris Pike and Number One that takes place hiking out through the gap from the Palikū cabin along the Kaupō trail to the ocean (I think I might wait until I actually do that hike – something on my bucket list). This one-shot adds to the post-TATV storyline started by my other A/TP stories. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
